


No One’s Looking

by Anonymous



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2015 [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Made up Empress's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor are at a party. In space. With mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One’s Looking

“Doctor,” Rose says loudly, going on her toes, to reach up to his ear, tugging on his hand, then letting go. “It’s too loud.” Rose yells, moving further out of the crowd.

The Doctor moves away from the crowd, following Rose into a more quiet area of the ships dance hall.

“You know Doctor,” Rose says, after they’ve gotten to a point where they can hear each other. “I didn’t think Christmas parties were a thing people did off of earth.”

“Humans do like to party.”

Rose takes a look around her. “I never thought mistletoe was universal.”

“Oh, yeah. Every world has got some version of it. Well, at least they have a plant that you’re supposed to kiss under.”

“Well, Doctor, we wouldn’t want to disappoint the universe.”

“No we wouldn’t. Wait…” The Doctor looks down from the mistletoe, and sees Rose’s smile and her look. The Doctor smiles back, and in a tone of teasing disagreement says. “But, the Empress of Crago detests public displays of affection.”

“No one’s looking.”

Rose takes a step closer to the Doctor, and grabs onto the back of the Doctor’s head, and their lips come together in a crash of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt from OTP Prompts:  
> Person A and person B get caught under the mistletoe when nobody is looking. Do they kiss or go their separate ways?


End file.
